


Sleep At Night

by MiniNephthys



Category: Uncommon Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snapshots: Arietta and Altair, and their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



When the two of them are cuddling on the bed in the evening, Altair tends to be the big spoon snug against Arietta’s little spoon. While he’s not all that much taller than Arietta is, only a few inches, there is a very good reason for this arrangement: they often fall asleep while cuddling, and Arietta drools in her sleep.

Altair loves Arietta very much, and will put up with a lot of unpleasant things for her sake, but even he won’t knowingly subject himself to waking up with her drool on him. Luckily, Arietta’s also satisfied with this arrangement.

* * *

Arietta wears her hair braided to bed. Wearing incredibly long hair loose to bed is a good way to get tangles, and tangles can lead to breaking off hair and that makes Arietta unhappy. So she braids it.

She prefers to wear it loose and show it off in the day, however. When Altair has time in the mornings, he helps her take the braids out. It’s a slow, gentle process, unbraiding each strand individually; rushing will lead to even more damage than just wearing it loose overnight would.

But that’s fine. He enjoys spending the quiet time with her.

* * *

When Arietta can’t get to sleep, sometimes Altair reads to her. He has a naturally soothing voice, and most of the time it doesn’t matter so much what he reads as the tone he reads it in. He usually picks from novels, but occasionally dips into children’s books.

The one time he tried to soothe her to sleep by reading from a magic textbook, she ended up giggling too hard at the ridiculous juxtaposition of his gentle ‘go to sleep’ voice with the description of advanced herbology in the use of thaumaturgy, and he gave up after a few paragraphs.

* * *

When Altair can’t sleep, Arietta likes to suggest he get up and do something until he’s worn out, like take a walk around the house. Altair will usually point out that it’s three in the morning and he doesn’t want to wake any of the children. Arietta usually concedes that point, but insists that there must be something to do in the bedroom that will tire him.

She lets Altair blush for a bit before she adds that he hasn’t exercised as much lately as he said he would.

That’s how Altair learned how to do very quiet jumping jacks.

* * *

The youngest of Altair’s children sometimes come to him in the night, crying over nightmares. Altair always soothes their hair and asks them if they wanted to talk. Either way, he promises that nothing scary will reach them in their home.

Arietta stays quiet for these conversations, but if the child wants to crawl into bed with their father, she obligingly gets out of bed. Sometimes, the child tells her that she can stay, so that Altair can keep her safe from nightmares too.

Altair always smiles and tells them Arietta is the one keeping him safe from bad dreams.


End file.
